1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, particularly to a housing structure of the same.
2. Related Background Art
Thin planar image display devices are used for television sets, computer terminals, advertising medium, signs, etc. Examples of the thin planar image display devices include a display device using an electron-emitting device, a display device utilizing plasma discharge, a display device using liquid crystal, and a display device using a fluorescent display tube. What has attracted attention in recent years is a wall-hung television set having a screen of size 40 or larger, which makes use of characteristics of the thin planar image display devices. The basic structure of those devices comprises a display panel, an electric circuit unit, structural members for supporting the above two, and an exterior member (cover).
A mount structure for PDP (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-013765) exemplifies a prior art related to the present invention.
FIG. 19 is a sectional view showing a conventional thin planar image display device PDP (plasma display panel). A PDP unit 62 is housed in a housing of the display device which comprises a front frame (front cover) 60 and a back cover 61, so that a television image, or the like, displayed on the front face of the PDP 62 unit can be seen from a window opened in a front face 60-b of the front frame. A back portion 63-a of an attachment frame 63 made of sheet metal or the like is fixedly attached with a vis screw 64-c to a boss 62-a standing behind the PDP unit 62. Two sides of the attachment frame 63 on the left and right are bent to form a side face portion 63-b. The front of the side face portion 63-b is bent so as to be in parallel with the front face of the PDP unit and the bent portion forms a front face portion 63-c. The front face portion 63-c is screwed with a vis screw 64-a onto a boss 60-a standing inside the front frame 60 of the display device. In this way, the PDP unit 62 can be held onto the front frame 60. The side face portion 63-b of the attachment frame 63 is partially cut and pulled up to form a cut-and-pull-up portion 63-e is bent parallel to the PDP unit to form a back cover attaching portion 63-d. The back cover 61 is attached to the back cover attaching portion 63-d with a vis screw 64-b, to thereby construct a rear part of the housing of the display device.
Another conventional example is a fan fitting structure for electronic apparatus (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-117079). FIG. 20 is a sectional view of a conventional thin planar image display device PDP (plasma display panel). A PDP unit 71 with a driving substrate 71-a attached to its back is fixed to a chassis 72 having a plurality of ventholes 72-a. A housing 73 having intake holes 73-a on its bottom and side faces and exhaust holes 73-b on its top face is fixed to the external of the chassis 72. On the top face of the chassis 72, ventholes 72-b corresponding to the exhaust holes 73-b are formed. An attachment frame 74, which projects outwardly while its side section is fanning out, is fixed to the circumference of the ventholes 72-b, and an axial fan 75 is attached to the attachment frame 74.
FIG. 21 shows a fitting used in attaching a conventional thin planar image display device to the wall. In the drawing, reference symbol 76 denotes a PDP device and 77 denotes a wall-hanging means. Denoted by 77-a is a portion where the wall-hanging means comes in contact with the back of the device unit 76, and 77-b are plurality of holes for screwing the wall-hanging means 77 onto the PDP device 76 with a screw (not shown). The holes 77-c have already been finished before this product is on the market, so that the hole pitches A and B shown in the drawing cannot be changed after the purchase.
As described above, the structure of a conventional thin planar image display device comprises a housing (a front cover and a back cover) housing a display panel (PDP, or the like), a substrate, i.e., an electric circuit unit, and frames or chassis that are structural members for supporting the panel and the circuit, and a fan for cooling its interior. Further, the device also has on its back an attaching portion dedicated to a wall-hanging means. However, those conventional thin planar image display devices have room for improvement as follows.
1. When using the device for a wall-hung television set, thinner housing structure is desirable. To manufacture an extremely thin television is, however difficult, for the device has structural members (frames) for supporting the display panel and a clearance is required to send the air for cooling.
2. Sound of the television in watching the television in a quiet room is interrupted by the noise caused when the fan rotates and the air flows inside the device.
3. In the case of manufacturing in a large scale many kinds of television which vary in screen size, for example, televisions of size 40, size 50, and size 60, investment for mold of housing parts (including a front frame and a back cover) used therefor is significant. In addition, equipment such as a large molding machine and a press machine is also required.
4. Any thin hang-wall television set weighs several tens Kg, so that it has to be screwed with a screw onto a portion of the wall which has enough strength inside. However, if the position of holes in wall-hanging means of the product is not suited, a purchaser is forced to try other walls or give up hanging the television on the wall and placing it on the floor, often leading to complaints by the purchaser.
An object of the present invention is to provide a structure for supporting a display panel of an image display device, or a structure for supporting a display panel and an electric circuit unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cooling structure for a heat generating portion and a structure for hanging the device on the wall, in addition to the above supporting structure.
According to the present invention, there is provided an image display device comprising: a display panel; and a housing that includes a frame body arranged on the circumference of the display panel and a back cover arranged on the back of the display panel, characterized in that the frame body has a structure for holding therein the display panel.
According to the present invention, there is provided an image display device comprising: a display panel; and a housing that includes a frame body arranged on the circumference of the display panel and a back cover arranged on the back of the display panel, characterized in that the frame body has a surface covering portion for partially covering the surface of the display panel, and a supporting portion for supporting the display panel.
According to the present invention, there is provided an image display device comprising: a display panel; and a housing that includes a frame body arranged on the circumference of the display panel and a back cover arranged on the back of the display panel, characterized in that the frame body has a space therein where a drive controlling electric circuit unit is arranged.
According to the present invention, there is provided an image display device comprising a display panel and a housing covering the circumference and the back of the display panel, characterized in that the housing has a linear groove or a linear convex.
According to the present invention, there is provided an image display device having a supporting frame that is placed along the circumference of a display panel and resembles a picture frame, characterized in that the supporting frame has a hollow frame for supporting the perimeter of the display panel, and wherein a drive controlling electric circuit unit for the display device is provided inside the hollow frame.